This is NOT Sparta!
by 123GOHANZ
Summary: The demons, SPARTANS, used to be the most feared fighting unit in the UNSC. Emphasis on "used to", because some REAL Super Soldiers are gonna show the Covenant what a true demon is like…..May get a rated M rating later
1. Chapter 1

**So I read a forum about D-Code/Orion Phase I super soldiers and what would happen in HALO should they replace the SPARTANS or get involved in the war. And I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. So just for kicks, I'ma write what would happen if a D-Code found his way into the HALO universe. May be a oneshot, but could be more depending on reviews.**

ZEUS…that name was ingrained into every mind of a D-CODE soldier. Their sole purpose quite literally was to end the biological menace. Then suddenly he was gone. He simply vanished from the face of the earth. Rumors had it that he died from the nuke meant to destroy Manhattan. Why ZEUS did it, no one knew. But it mattered not to a D-CODE. They had no purpose anymore. In time BlackWatch was disbanded and all D-Codes went into a suspended animation. All 13 of them waited…until humanity needed the soldiers once again.

October 24, 2552. Earth. Location: Unknown

An abandoned bunker is our current scene. A squad of grunts accompanied by an Elite commander and a pair of hunters navigated the lifeless halls. Tables equipped with dated computers and topped with vials filled the majority of every room the team visited. They spent nearly an hour scoured the empty bunker until they were met with a giant vault. In the human language big, bold letters read "ORION". But the Elite did not care. Aiming its plasma rifle, it let loose a small burst of plasma fire. It melted the metal, but not quick enough. Ordering the hunter pair to melt down the door, the Elite watched calmly as the two hulking beast sprayed green energy at the vault. A gaping hole was now all that remained of the metallic door. The elite waited until the metal cooled before stepping inside. Suddenly a siren assaulted its ears.

"ALERT! ALERT! UNKNOWN BIOLOGICAL MATTER DETECTED!"

A computerized voice screamed. The grunts jumped and even the Elite was startled. This building was easily over a hundred years old. It had not expected anything in this worthless-

HISSSSSSS

The elite stopped its musings. It failed to notice the cylinders that appeared to be a primitive version of what the humans called "Cryo Chambers. As the steam released out of the chambers, the figures became clearer. They were certainly human, that the elite knew. But no human was 10 feet tall. They almost equaled the hunters in size.

The elite motioned the hunters to open a chamber. If it was _possible_ that it was alive, the elite was certain the two hunters could handle a single human. A hunter tore the chamber's front off. The human inside was all but naked, but nonetheless did not move.

Then suddenly it reached out towards the hunter. Now the elite would've shot at it with it his plasma rifle, but what it saw made it freeze in pure shock. The human had just _tossed _a hunter across the room. It crashed into the squad and they all fell like bowling pins. The other hunter swung its shield at the naked human, expecting it to be crushed by its strength. It its surprise, and all the other occupants of the room, the human not only stopped it but tore the arm from the beast. Orange blood splattered everywhere, but this did not deter the human. With a powerful right hook, with literally more power than a main gun of an MBT, the hunter's "head" was ripped off its body. The corpse fell with a loud thud…..and suddenly all the chambers began to open. Each figure stepped out of their Cryochamber. What soon followed was not a fight, but a massacre.

**Yup…the Covies are screwed….**

**Anyways, should this get enough likes or reviews, I'd be inclined to continue this. Of course they'd mostly be drabbles since nothing in the Covenant side could even come close to a D-Code. Seriously…NOTHING.**

**ANYWAYS PEACE! 123GOHANZ OUT!**


	2. Super Soldier vs Super Soldiers!

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated to either parties that own the license of both games. I'm just a random guy on the Internet writing cuz I'm bored.**

**Something to note: All of the 13 D-Codes are male. Reason why? In PROTOTYPE, there has never been a single female D-Code/Orion I soldier ever encountered. And considering that a majority of the US army is male, and there were 161 individuals injected with the Blacklight virus strain DX-1120, I'm inclined to believe that most, if not all, of the D-Code/Orion I are men. This does not mean I'm sexist, rather it means I'm being realistic. **

The War Games. A combat simulator designed to train the UNSC's elite fighting force: SPARTANs. It was a place where a SPARTAN could prove himself/herself as one of the best. But insert a D-Code into the training simulation? It became a place where SPARTANs ran for their lives as a 10-foot beast hunted them down.

"Someone get into that Scorpion!" ordered the commanding officer.

The SPARTANs laid fire on the sprinting form of the D-Code. Bullets harmlessly bouncing off its armor, and those that did penetrate stopped dead in their tracks by the dense muscles beneath. A loud crack deafened everyone as a sniper shot a round at the soldier. The sniper round lodged itself in the D-Code's chest but the super soldier didn't even react. It continued its amazing 80 mph sprint towards the group of SPARTANs, never fazed by the onslaught of bullets.

_BOOM!_

Dust and debris covered the area where the D-Code stood. The main gun of the Scorpion battle tank smoking as a fresh round had fired. The SPARTANs lowered their weapons slightly, expecting the super soldier to be finally downed. So it came quite a surprise when said super soldier leapt towards the MBT from the smoke.

Landing on top of the tank, he flexed his muscles, ripping the top half off the tank before slamming it down. The SPARTANs could only watch in horror as their heavy armor was destroyed in mere seconds. Standing on the smoking husk of the tank, the D-Code rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. The SPARTAN IVs couldn't help but shudder.

"Don't just stand there! Open fire!"

The commandos, finally snapping out of their shock, let hot lead fly. It had little effect on the ancient warrior.

"Split up! Create some distanc-"

The D-Code became a blur, moving at speeds that would've made any SPARTAN jealous, and in a matter of moments was already on the SPARTAN officer. He watched as the D-Code drive his fist through the battleship grade metal that composed the SPARTAN's armor. Everything became hazy as the world began to digitize.

Orion-2 [NONE] Lieutenant Skylar read the battle-feed.

Three seconds later. Orion-2 [NONE] Sergeant Heller

Five seconds passed.

Orion-2 [NONE] Sergeant Galloway

VICTORY for Orion-2.

**Yay for D-Code PWNAGE! Like I said, this story is a series of drabbles. Forgive me as I failed to note that this will NOT be in chronological order. This way, I can let my imagination fly. Have a great day :D**

**123GOHANZ OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3: I need material…

**Even though the primary focus is about the D-Codes, I've come to a block on what I should do next. Type in your reviews on what they should do next. Now… some Zeus action up in this bitch!**

Mercer hated very few things in this world; Blackwatch, the military, stupid people, and the newest addition was a rabid group of aliens intending to end humanity. Now he won't lie, he's indifferent to what humans did, but he was not about to let some xenos kill off the closest link he had to his sister…and his primary food source.

So now we find ourselves watching Mercer, BLACKLIGHT incarnate, taking cover behind the ruins of a destroyed building. He'd hate to admit it, but that plasma weaponry hurt like a bitch. Mercer was not unfamiliar with pain: years of combating the army taught him that. However, he was losing more biomass than he anticipated. Unlike the claws of a hunter, which only ripped off his "flesh", the plasma would melt him. It was becoming an annoyance that Mercer found difficult to deal with.

His cover became molten slag as a barrage of constant plasma fire from two nearby hunters let their beams fire at him. Mercer cursed slightly. He shifted his biomass. The black and red tendrils surged through both his arms before claws replaced them. Mercer dashed at the duo with unparalleled speed and with a lunge, pierced one of hunters in their exposed midsection. Lifting the giant from its feet over and his head, Mercer effortlessly tore the creature in half. Consumption tendrils reached out towards the falling corpse and quickly assimilated the material; all before the hunter ever reached the floor.

Anguished by the death of its partner, the other hunter roared before charging at the Monster of Manhattan. Its charge was met with Mercer's own. The two struggled for the briefest of seconds before the viral being overpowered the colony of lekgolo. Mercer raised his right arm before it transformed into his iconic blade. The hunter brought up its shield, but could not stop the tank-killing blow; its arm sent flying from the slash. Mercer dug his fist into the beast as it reared in pain. The BLACKLIGHT virus worked quickly to consume the new material. In a matter of moments, there stood no remains of the hunter; the splattered blood and a broken shield being its only proofs of existence.

**I swear I could write longer chapter! It's just that I'm too lazy to do it. Anyways please review if you want some more D-Code/Mercer goodness. Any suggestions on what they should do would be highly appreciated!**

**123GOHANZ OUT! **


End file.
